


New Life Town

by orphan_account



Category: Chulip
Genre: Gen, Lost Love, Rebound Crushes, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika awakes from the undead to find that everyone has grown up without her. Is this her second chance, or everyone else's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life Town

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Mika's kiss, but before Policeman's. Meaning Goro is still in the graveyard.

Mika lay beneath the cherry blossom tree unmoving. The memory of Poor Boy slowly faded until nothing but the slightest trace of him was left in her mind. Just that one kiss. Had she betrayed her beloved with this act? No. The boy had helped her see her love one last time, enjoying her tea.

So why was she still here? Shouldn't she be ascending? There was a slight shriek to the side, but Mika could not turn to see who was the source of the noise. 

"Ma'am, are you alright," A deep but feminine voice asked. Soft footsteps approached Mika. 

"What's... happening..." Mika finally moaned. Something was wrong. Her jaw didn't lag when she spoke. Her mouth was warm and wet again. 

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I came to visit my husband's grave, and you were just laying there. Are you injured?" The woman kneeled by Mika, now in her field of vision. Mika knew this woman.

"Julie?" She looked much older, but still radiated a subtle beauty. 

"Mika," Julie exclaimed. "How is this possible? I went to your funeral, you were dead!" She started backing away from the girl still laying below the dead tree. Mika tried to lift herself up, but fell again as pain shot through her. 

"Please, get a doctor. I don't know how I got here, but I won't be alive for long if I stay." Milan avoided looking at her injuries. Both out of squeamishness and because she felt as if her neck would snap in two if she turned her head again.   
...

"Very interesting. You seem to have the same injuries caused by the accident that supposedly killed you. I guess that makes sense." Dr. Dandy was surprisingly calm about the situation.   
"No it doesn't! This makes no sense at all!" Julie paused her pacing on the other side of the room to shout this at the doctor. Mika flinched and Dr. Dandy put a hand lightly on the injured girl's shoulder. 

"Don't move too much. You were this close to a snapped neck." Dr. Dandy rubbed his chin. "That was what sealed the deal last time."

"I cannot believe you are being so casual about this," Julie half-yelled. 

"Julie, please. Don't make this into such a big deal. It's obvious this girl has simply been raised from the dead. Maybe if you yell some more, you can wake a few more of our old friends up."

"You weren't there. She was mangled when she died. Those old doctor's notes you keep reading off of don't even begin to describe what happened. Now look at her here, it barely took you the day to patch her up. If you were there, you'd understand." Julie refused to look at Mika. This might have hurt the girl's feelings if it wasn't for the fact that she was still heavily drugged.

"You're right, I wasn't there. I do have the pictures right here, if you'd like to confirm this is the same girl." Dr. Dandy held out an open folder at which Julie turned her head and grimaced. "I thought not. Maybe I haven't been here as long as you, but I've seen my fair share of odd cases. If I were you, I would just accept it. Be thankful you've been given this opportunity to catch up with an old friend. Many people aren't as lucky as you." The young Doctor tucked away the folder and began to exit the curtain cubical. "And maybe you should consider getting in touch with some old schoolmates."

"Well, I know someone who should probably be informed of this... development," Julie sighed. Even though the news was joyous, she didn't want to be the messenger. On her way to Leo's, she thought about what to say. In the end, she decided it would be best just to let him see for himself. When the two arrived, once again at the hospital, Julie let Leo go in by himself. He was in there for a very long time, which was to be expected. 

In the meantime, Julie thought about other people she could inform. Other classmates, to be specific. There really weren't many. Some of the older residents would remember, but simply remembering wasn't what Julie was looking for. Where had they all gone? Some lived underground, some were underground, but not living. "Oh, Goro," She sighed. "Why was it her and not you."

**Author's Note:**

> A Chulip fanfic? Who would have guessed?


End file.
